Puppyshipping Poems
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: My Goal is to Make 100 Poems for Puppyshipping
1. Goodnight Seto

I never thought I would be here

Lying in bed while you hold me in your arms

You silently kiss the top of my forehead

My eyes barely open

I smile as you hug me closer

You smile back and slowly drift back to sleep

Your face glowing in the moon

Shinning like an angel

I will always love

Suddenly I closed my eyes

As I sleep not a sound was made

Everything peaceful

Nothing to worry about as we sleep

Happily, cheerfully, we wait until we wake up

To see each others' faces smiling

Another day waits to come

But the only thing I will ever say to break the silence is

_Goodnight Seto _

**

* * *

**

**Just a little something I threw together in 2 in the morning. I am thinking about maybe making adding chapters with more poems like this. Please review and enjoy :) **


	2. When I Was With You

When I was with you…

Every day was happy it didn't matter if you were working…

You loved me and always made me smile...

You always called me cute, funny, hyper…

It makes me laugh at all the fun we had…

I remember how I thought that I was going to have the best summer day…

But, I never thought it wouldn't have a happy ending…

I remember that summer day just like it was yesterday…

And how could I forget that day's News Headline….

It was 10 years ago but I still know the headline by heart…

Domino Gazette- Just an hour ago Seto Kaiba an 18 years old business man and adored Boyfriend, was shot at the Domino Park. He was walking with his boyfriend when former business man whose company was recently destroyed by Kaiba Corp took a gun out of his pocket and shot Seto Kaiba. The young CEO was rushed to the emergency room but he had already lost too much blood and sadly he didn't make it. The man who shot and killed this famous CEO is being charged with battery, and murder. His Boyfriend Joey Wheeler and Little Brother Mokuba Kaiba wish him luck in heaven and no matter what they will always love him.

Now that you left…

I sit here with my 4th drink of the night…

After you died nothing was the same…

I left the mansion it reminded me of Seto…

Even thought I never told him it was hard to look at Mokuba and not think Seto…

Mokuba left 8 years ago to Paris…

So now I live with my dad's old apartment…

There isn't a thing in my life…

All I can do is sit under the tree by your grave…

All I do is cry, Yell, and pray…

My friends try to convince me to stop…

I never did…

I get up and head home…

I make one last stop to your grave…

I read the words on the tombstone for the 100th time…

Seto Kaiba (1980-2000) Loved Boyfriend and Brother…

Suddenly I remember today was the day you died…

What do I have to live for…

All I had was you…

I fall to my knees….

I take a knife out of my pocket…

Domino Gazette- Just last night the body of 30 year old Joey Wheeler was found lying next to his boyfriend's grave. He slit his neck and bled to death. Later when police came to investigate the found the words 'I am coming Seto' scratched into his boyfriend's tombstone. His boyfriend Seto Kaiba died 10 years ago on this exact day. Mokuba his boyfriend's little brother hopes that they will find peace in heaven and will be happy for each other and I am sure everyone else does…

Seto I am here…


	3. All I Ever Wanted

As the days pass…

I watch you…

You never smile…

You never laugh…

You don't have any friends…

Not that you want any…

Nor do you need any…

But I...

Want to be…

Your friend…

I want you to smile…

I need you to laugh…

I want you to have a friend…

And I want it….

To be….

Me….

Seto I love you


	4. Beautiful Soul

You are something special

You will be mine

I will love no one but you

I want to hold you

I want to love you

To feel your kisses

Would make me feel

As special as you

To have someone who calls me theirs

To have someone to hold me

To be told everyday by someone that I am loved

To have someone to kiss

To have someone there when I am lonely

You would do all those things

Truly

You are something special


	5. Far Away

Why are you so far away?

I need you to be here

Why did you leave?

I wouldn't ever leave

I love you…

And I always will

I miss you…

And I hope you always know

I am lonely without you...

Please comeback

I need to see you smile again…

Laugh again

Love me again

To see again

Please comeback

You are too far away


	6. Uptown Girl

You're famous

Smart

Rich

Handsome

Everything about you is perfect

Yet I am dull

Stupid

Poor

And a mutt

But I love you

Why do you love me?

You say I am perfect

You say a lie

I try to be like you

You just say

I love you the way you are if I didn't I wouldn't love you

I may not be perfect

But I am when I am wit you


	7. Last Christmas

Last Christmas…

You took everything from me…

You handed it to a different person…

I gave you a special present…

You would never get a present like it…

I gave you my heart…

Next Christmas came…

And now you are here…

On my doorstep crying…

You say you are sorry…

You love me…

And no one else…

And why did I believe you…

You gave me your heart…

The snow still falls…

The wind still blows…

But no tears fall…

But instead…

Two cozy people sit in front of a fire…

Drinking hot cocoa…

Laughing and giving presents…

One of them is nervous…

Why…

Well because he got onto his knee….

And said…

I love you…

I will give you my heart…

I will never leave your side…

I will always be here…

Ready to give you all my love…

Will you marry me…?

Well you can only guess what the answer was…

Yes…

Merry Christmas you got your present…


End file.
